To Dance Along the Keys
by TheSuperBanana
Summary: Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction. AU, SoRiku, AkuRoku. My first fanfic, please R&R! Suggestions welcome and appreciated!
1. In Which a Boy Tosses Rocks at a Lake

**A/N:** Alright, this is my very first fanfic, so feel free to leave criticism and the like. This story will have dark smut, and I mean the gory kind, so I'll warn the squeamish, later on I will narrate them to the best of my knowledge of gay sex. If you notice any typos or grammatical errors, please tell me and I will fix them. Sorry if any characters seem OoC, I'm very new at writing verbal interactions. Also, if you have any plot suggestions at all, I'd love to hear 'em!

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon SephCloud SephZack implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 1: In Which Rocks are Tossed at a Lake

~0o0~

Sora Hikari, age 16, was seriously screwed over.

You know when schools say colleges care about more than JUST your SAT scores? They're lying.

Why was Sora Hikari screwed over might you ask? Because it just so happened that the week of the SATs, he finds out his girlfriend has been cheating on him with some guy she said she met at a bar (what was she even DOING at a bar, she's underage!) a few weeks ago. Was he so pathetic, she only had to wait a week before she decided to screw a stranger?

Needless to say, it upset him a bit. Just enough emotional trauma to keep him locked in his bedroom for a week eating Ben & Jerry's and listening to Linkin Park music over and over again. It was his twin brother, Roxas, who finally dragged him out and told him to get his lazy ass to school. Unfortunately, that week just happened to be the SATs, and let's just say the results were not pretty.

And so, that's how Sora got in his current predicament of being rejected from every college he had planned on attending.

~0o0~

I sighed, tossing another rock at the pond. It was the only pond in the city and it was filthy and polluted just like everywhere else. I sighed again; I really wasn't in the mood to go back to my house, even though it was getting pretty late. I didn't think I could handle another 'why did you mess up your life like this, I know you could've gotten a much higher score' speech from Roxas. Me, being the younger twin, was babied as much as my mother used too by him. She was never home very much as she always needed to work, probably due to the fact that she had two mouths to feed. She never smiled as much as she used to, probably because renting costs had gone up so much in the last few years. I remember when me and Roxas were little and mom would swing both of us up on her arms and run around the apartment making zooming noises.

I was rudely knocked out of his nostalgic daydream by an obnoxious techno beat, that being my ringtone.

"Hey Roxas. 'Sup?"

"Don't 'sup' me! Do you know what time it is?!"

I glanced at my watch. HOLY SHIT! It was past midnight! I must've been daydreaming longer than I'd thought.

"Whoa! Your right Roxas, it is really late."

"No shit Sherlock. Now get home!"

He hung up on me. He sounded moody. Probably because he's been coming home later than usual for the last month. I figured he's finally gotten himself a girlfriend, and most likely to embarrassed to tell me, thinking I would tease him. He was right of course, but he could trust me a little more.

I got up, brushed my butt off, and began walking back home. I couldn't shake the feeling something was watching me though. I must be getting paranoid, nothing is out THIS late.

~0o0~

Sora ambled lazily, ducking in and out of the alleyways that winded through the city. He still didn't want to return home, and personally, he wanted to take a long enough time so Roxas would give up waiting on me and go to bed. Hah, that'll show him!

~0o0~

He was hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat in nearly a week and he was ravenous. So, what better to do in a scenario like this than begin hunting? So he did.

He closed his eyes and began to sing:

_If an angel from Hell _

_Were to offer and sell_

_A seed of good fortune_

_The one for ill fortune is cheaper._

~0o0~

At first Sora thought it was just the wind, but it grew in volume. It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. The words seemed to twist and slither into his head.

_Would you like a sample_

_Of a magnificent tragedy?_

_Were you to fall into an unseen trap_

_Would you believe then and there_

_That a competent defense council_

_Would come to your defense?_

He just had to follow those words. The song was all that mattered to him right now. He needed to know what angel sung those words!

_Come on, welcome!_

_This is the land of salvation_

_You just be quiet_

_And submit your body._

He was getting close, he could feel it! The lyrics were getting louder. The alley never seemed to end.

_Please forget, please forget_

_About the vagueness of the world_

_Along the way, the road you desire to take_

_Is a rose-colored catastrophe_

_In a reality lost of colour_

_The life theater of human lust_

_Is a full house_

_You think the misfortune of others_

_That heartlessly drips_

_With the flavour of honey_

_Won't happen upon you, don't you?_

He was so close! It was just around the corner…

_Come on, welcome!_

_Here is the blood of paradise_

_You just cast your eyes downward_

_And hold out your arms_

_Please dream, please dream_

_Deep at the bottom of that world_

_Splitting from the tip of a needle_

_Is a tragic comedy of demise_

_Feast your eyes on this ugly sight_

_A tower blooms from the sand, tripping those feet_

_Please destroy it, please destroy it_

_Holding onto your will_

There it was! The source of the voice! Oh, it was beautiful… really like an angel.

_Come on, welcome!_

_This is the land of salvation_

_You just be quiet_

_And entrust your body_

_Please forget, please forget_

_About the vagueness of the world_

_Your traveling companion perishes, and you're at a dead end_

_It's a rose-coloured catastrophe_

~0o0~

Riku smirked. The human was running towards the bait like a fly to a spider's web. As finished the last note, he opened his eyes and got his first look at the human who had been caught so easily in his Siren's Song.

A child, most likely in his middle teens, with lightly tussled chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes, his eyes glazed over and his breath coming out in short gasps. Riku's eyebrows lifted, if only for a moment. The human was _gorgeous_ without a doubt. A high-quality catch. Those lightly blushing cheeks just begged him to be violated, his mouth just partly open…

Riku was going to have fun with this one. In a single, smooth movement, the child was pressed up against the wall. He didn't even seem to notice what was going on, his head still filled with the music, even though Riku had stopped singing. Smirking, Riku pressed his lips onto the gasping boy's, his tongue pressing forward, met with no resistance. The brunette moaned with pleasure, his body twisting beneath Riku's. Riku let his head trail down the child's neck, leading a trail of kisses. Some of them would leave marks.

He stopped just above the shoulder. He took a deep inhale of the boy's scent and opened his mouth. The brunette gave a small gasp of pain as two sharp pinpricks entered his neck. Riku was surprised. The blood was _delicious_. To good for words. It was strange, the blood of handsome humans was usually tainted with greed or lust or some other unpleasing emotion. The boy twisted again, moaning in pain and pleasure and Riku decided.

He was going to keep this one.


	2. In Which a Boy Wakes Up in an Alley

**A/N:** I'm back! Aren't you all terrified? This is more of a transition chapter, in other words no Riku. He should come back in, in around two more chapters. Oh, and please, if you don't mention Twilight, I won't bash it.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon SephCloud SephZack implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 2: In Which a Boy Wakes Up in an Alley

~0o0~

When you wake up in an alley with your hair disheveled and several hickeys on your neck, you KNOW you're in deep shit.

"H-huh…?" mumbled Sora deliriously. Where on Earth was he? In an alleyway, by the looks of it.

With an exaggerated grunt he pushed himself up off the ground. He gave a small gasp of pain. His neck was REALLY sore. So was everywhere else, but his neck was winning the contest. He glanced at his watch. In hindsight, that might have been a mistake.

"FOUR A.M.!?! Good god, they're gonna kill me!"

~0o0~

Sora cracked the door to his apartment open slowly, praying silently that they wouldn't be awa-

"SORA HIKARI!!"

Shit. Right in front of the door, in the living room, stood his mother, glowering with a look that said 'if I didn't want grandchildren, I would castrate you right now.'

"Mom, just listen-"

"Sora, I don't want of hear a word of your excuses. March upstairs right now."

She wasn't yelling. That was a bad sign.

"But mom-"

"Upstairs. Now."

Sora shivered. The calm, controlled way she was speaking was even scarier than when she yelled at him. With a sigh, he stumbled upstairs; too tired to even care that the way he walked made him look drunk. That was going to come back to haunt him later, he just knew it.

When he reached his room, he wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed. However this was not possible considering he shared his bedroom with his twin, who was probably furious with him right now.

Sure enough, Roxas was sitting on his bed, his blue eyes highlighting the bags under them. He looked pissed.

"Sora…"

"Roxas…"

"Don't talk, I just don't want to hear it."

"You sound just like mom."

Roxas shot Sora an evil glare.

"That's because I'm worried about you. You stumble into the house at four a.m. looking like your drunk-"

"I'm not drunk, and if you would just let me explain-"

"Fine then. Explain."

"Well…"

How could explain walking home, randomly passing out, and then waking up in an alley with no idea how he got there? Saying that would only get him into more trouble.

"I'm waiting Sora."

"It's none of your business." Smart move Sora, saying THAT of all things was going to get you into less trouble.

"Sora, your being immature. Me and mom are just worried. Ever since Kairi dumped you-"

"I dumped HER because she cheated on me, and I'm not still upset about it!"

"Says the boy who stayed out till four and came home looking drunk and with hickeys on his neck-"

"Wait, hickeys? What hickeys?"

"The ones on your neck. Don't even try to play idiot. There are a bunch-"

Sora didn't stay to hear the rest of what Roxas had to say. He rushed into the hallway and flew into the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, sure enough, there were several bruises on his neck. He looked closer. Two of them looked a bit odd. He squinted, looking at them closely. They looked more like scars from a snake bite. What was a snake bite doing on his neck?

Couldn't be… No what was he thinking! There not real, there only make believe. Besides, they only attacked girls in all the stories he'd heard.

~0o0~

"_Mom, mom, tell us a story!" Sora whined, hanging onto his mother's arm._

"_Yeah, a new one! Make it a scary one!" Roxas was hanging onto her other arm._

"_Are you sure you kids want a scary one?"_

"_Yeah, Sora won't cry like last time. Right, Sora?" Roxas sniggered. _

"_I wasn't crying, Roxas, I was just yawning!" Sora cried indignantly. _

"_Right, just yawning and running under the covers shaking." Roxas replied sarcastically. _

"_Roxas, stop teasing Sora. Alright, you guys want a scary story? Have you ever heard of a vampire?"_

"_What's that? A kind of food?"_

_Mom giggled softly, "They're not food, Sora. They're evil monsters that attack unsuspecting people! They hypnotize them and then bite them on their neck with two long fangs! Then they suck their unlucky victims blood!"_

"_What happens to the person after that?" Roxas asked in a hushed whisper._

"_They either die or become the vampire's slave!"_

"_Whoa!" Roxas cried, sounding intrigued, "Hey Sora, where're you going?" _

_The young boy gave a small 'eep!' at being spotted retreating from the room._

"_You're not scared are you?"_

~0o0~

That's all they were, stories to scare little kids. It didn't matter that he had woken up in a place that he had never seen before, and had no idea how he got there. It also didn't matter that he had two fang-like scars on his neck…

It meant nothing at all.


	3. In Which a Boy Plays a Piano

**A/N: **Well, time for the third chapter, in which I introduce Roxas and Sora's high school buddies. Also, I managed to work in the title of the story into the actual story! Try and find it, although it's pretty obvious.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon SephCloud SephZack implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 3: In Which a Boy Plays a Piano

~0o0~

"Sora! Hey Sora! Tidus to Sora, do you receive?"

"Soooooooooora!"

WHAM!

"Huh... Wah?

Where was he? Oh ya, class. He was in school, dead tired because he had left early, so he could avoid his family at breakfast. Not to mention hiding those stupid hickeys with make-up and putting Band-Aids over the small fang scars. Tidus was standing over his desk, holding a textbook that looked like it had regularly received abuse.

"Oh, finally Sora, I thought you were dead!"

"Go away, m'tired." Sora swatted at Tidus feebly before shifting to a new position. Tidus opted a grin not unlike the Cheshire Cat's, and slunk away.

Sora enjoyed a few minutes of blissful silence, before heated whispering reached his ears. He couldn't make it out, so he ignored it.

Mistake.

The sound of an electric guitar WAY to close shattered through his skull.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Sora shot out of his chair.

Sora looked up to see the new kid, Demyx, looking at him with a sheepish look and holding his fancy blue guitar. Tidus was busy laughing his ass off in the background.

"He leapt… like… ten feet in the air!" He managed to wheeze out in between laughs.

Sora, now wide awake, gave him the death glare he inherited from his mother. Tidus kept laughing, but Demyx gave a small 'eep.' Demyx cleared his throat nervously.

"Sorry Sora, he threatened to blackmail me. A-Anyway, Ms. Gainsborough (A/N: Did I spell that right?) wants you in the music room."

"What for?" Sora asked

"She said it was for the reci-"

Sora launched himself onto Demyx before he could finish the sentence.

"Not around everybody else, alright?" Sora said in a hushed whisper, his hand pressed over Demyx's mouth.

~0o0~

The music room was almost completely empty at the early hour, the only reason Tidus was even at school was the fact that he had extra blitzball practice with the tournament coming up. Most of the team was at school too.

Anyway, Ms. Aerith Gainsborough was a fairly young lady, and it was well known that many of the male students have a crush on her. It was also well known that her fiancé, a man named Zack, was a retired soldier of sorts and could easily snap any horny male student's neck who was caught looking at her funny.

Sora strolled into the room, yawning.

"Ah, there you are Sora." Said Mr. Gainsborough cheerily, "I was wondering if you could finish that piece you were showing me earlier before you had to go."

She gestured to the old piano sitting in the music room's far corner.

"Hmm, what happened to your neck?" She asked, sounding generally concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I just cut it a little, nothin' big." Sora said lightly, brushing off the comment.

He strode up to the piano and shuffled through the worn music sheets until he found the one he wanted. The aged piano bench gave a groaning protest as he sat on it.

"This one?" he asked, looking over at the music teacher. She nodded. With a deep breath he launched into the piece, his fingers dancing along the keys with unnatural grace and seemingly inhuman movements.

This was one of his most closely guarded secrets, him playing piano, that is. So far only his mother, Roxas, Ms. Gainsborough and a few of the music students knew. He was always gifted when it came to playing the piano, and when he had finally gotten proper training, he easily surpassed all of his teachers in skill.

It was so embarrassing. Do you know what people would think if they knew Sora, class clown, was giving the music teacher piano tips?! He would loose his entire image.

As he finished the final sheet, Ms. Gainsborough began applauding.

"Brilliant as usual, Sora! I still don't see why you won't join the band. We would win for sure if you played for us. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. With your talent, you could become a professional."

It was like she could read his mind!

"Thanks, Ms. G, but I just don't want to. Playing the piano is just a hobby for me." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"All right, but I'm not giving up on you just yet."

Sora just walked out of the room, giving her a wave goodbye.

"Hmm," she mussed, "those cuts on his neck… couldn't be…"

~0o0~

Sora ran back to homeroom just as the bell rang. All of the students had already arrived and most were chatting with their friends. Roxas was there too, chatting with the other new kid, a bizarre looking guy with the brightest red hair Sora had ever seen and facial tattoos. Tattoos under your eyes? Man that had to have hurt.

Roxas and the new kid (what was his name… Axel or some other car part?) had really hit it off. They almost always hung out together now.

Anyway, back to the task at hand, getting to his seat before Roxas noticed him.

~0o0~

"Wait Roxy, ya lost me. Why're you mad at Sora again?"

"Don't call me Roxy." Roxas snapped, "And I'm mad at Sora because he cam home at four a.m., staggering like a drunk person and with at least five hickeys on his neck, that he didn't even know he had! Failing the SAT's was bad enough! I didn't think he was THAT upset about Kairi dumping him!"

"Did any of the hickeys look weird to you? Like they were cuts?"

"Now that you mention it, two did look like scabs… but why are you asking me this anyway?!"

"If my intuition is right, Sora might have something bigger to worry about than getting into collage…"

~0o0~

When the day was finally over, Sora just wanted to die. Avoiding Roxas all day was proving to be a chore. He even had to wait after school for several hours just so he could get home after Roxas left for his kendo practice!

He was lounging on the couch, watching an old vampire movie, enjoying the two hours he had before his mother got back from work, when his cell phone went off, the techno beat scaring the crap outta him. He picked it up.

It was his mom. She rarely called him on his cell unless she needed something. He flipped it open.

"Sora, honey?"

"What mom?"

"You're still grounded, but I need you to run out and pick up some things from the supermarket."

Sora glanced out the window. It was just starting to get dark. If he ran, he could get back home before it got too dark.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I just remembered we're out of toilet paper."

Ah, that WAS a necessity.

"'Kay, I'll be back before your home."

"For the sake of your future children, you'd better be."

Sora grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and rushed out the door as fast as he could.

A/N: So anybody catch the title? Oh, and does anybody know the reason I chose the piano? Well, I'll tell you. It's a pun. Sora's the KEYblade master, and pianos have KEYS too! Get it? Yep, that's seriously why I chose it. Oh, and my dad was the one who recommended toilet paper, I didn't think of it.

Also, I lied, Riku will be appearing next chapter!


	4. In Which a Boy Meets a Vampire

**A/N: **Okay, I really wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, but my history project was being mean, so I didn't get a chance. Anyway, this is the chapter where Riku comes in and whisks little Sora off. You also get to know about Axel and the Organization.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon SephCloud SephZack implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 4: In Which Sora Meets a Vampire

~0o0~

"Axel, you're insane."

"See, I told you, you wouldn't believe me Roxy."

Axel was starting to piss me off. And you don't want that to happen often if you value yourself non-maimed. I was just minding my own business, going to my dojo for kendo practice, and Axel just popped out of nowhere with an urgent look on his face.

"Alright, so explain it to me again, and stop calling me Roxy."

Axel cleared his throat:

"I am a member of an elite vampire hunting unit called Organization XIII, that has hunted down vampires for hundreds of years and I believe your brother may have been marked by a vampire and is in serious danger if he leaves the house." He stated with a completely straight face.

"Bullshit." was my response.

I turned away angrily; I was already so late there wouldn't be any point to go the dojo.

"Wait Roxas, I'm being serious! Sora is in danger if he leaves the house!"

"Well, we don't have to worry about that since he's grounded."

"Roxas, I'm really being serious."

Axel did sound concerned, but come on! Vampires? If he wanted to hang out more he could have just said so or made up a more believable story. He sighed angrily and began to run home. It was just starting to get dark and since his ride was at the dojo up, he had to go home now on foot now.

"Roooooooooxas!" Axel whined after him.

~0o0~

Sora groaned. He was lost. Completely utterly lost. It had gotten dark faster than he had anticipated and now he was lost.

Shit.

He reached into his pocket and whipped out his cell phone. Roxas was on speed dial.

~0o0~

Roxas jumped as his cell phone began buzzing in his pocket. Grumbling and rifling through his pockets, he finally got a grasp on his elusive phone. If it was Axel, he wasn't answering.

The caller ID said Sora. Why was he calling him? He had been avoiding Roxas all day (for good reason).

"Sora?"

"_Hey, Roxas… um, I'm lost."_

"What? Aren't you grounded? What are you doing out?"

"_Well, mom asked me to run to the store and get toilet paper, since we're out, and well… I got lost."_

"Alright, I'll come get you. Do you know where you are?"

"_I said I was lost!"_

"I meant landmarks idiot."

"_Oh, well, um, the sign says 4__th__ street and Hallkept Avenue. There's a building called 'Ulisonn's Cutters and a Chevy Chase Bank on either side. Sound familiar?"_

"All right, I know where you are, I'll come get you. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Roxas clicked the phone close. Sora was an idiot. How could he get lost? The super market was just a few blocks down from their apartment! And yet he managed to get that far away from the house?!

Still… he couldn't keep from worrying about what Axel said. That Sora was in danger if he went outside.

~0o0~

Sora slapped the phone shut and looked up at the sky. It had gotten so dark he could hardly see anything and yet the streetlamps hadn't come on yet.

~0o0~

In the alley between the buildings a dark figure was hiding.

Riku smirked. His prey had made it far too easy. Going out after dark and even getting lost on his own! It really was too easy. He gave a small chuckle, just loud enough for Sora to hear. He turned towards the alley, squinting into the darkness…

"Is someone there?"

~0o0~

Sora glared into the alley. He was sure he had just heard somebody chuckle.

"Is someone there?" he called out.

The streetlamp behind him lit up suddenly and the figure in the alley was highlighted in a burst of artificial light.

A figure in a black cloak was standing in the middle of the alleyway. A shock of gorgeous silver hair fell just a bit past his shoulders. Oddly though, the person was wearing a blindfold. Who would wear a blindfold while outside?

"Too easy…" the stranger whispered, so quiet Sora could barley hear it.

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

The man lifted a hand to his face, and with a small tug, the blindfold fell to the ground in a beautiful spiral. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Sora. Their eyes met.

They were the most beautiful blue-green Sora had ever seen. The eyes seemed to swim in front of his face in a mesmerizing pattern. All thoughts left his mind.

_It's okay. Just come here. You don't have to think._

The voice was beautiful. Without really knowing what he was doing, Sora began walking rhythmically towards the cloaked man. He knew something was wrong but he was too dazed to care.

_That's it. You look awfully tired. Don't you want to rest a bit?_

Now that he mentioned it, Sora was really tired. He just wanted to lie down. His mind was getting really hazy.

When he reached the cloaked man, the stranger opened his clothed arms in a gesture for a simple hug. Sora fell into it gratefully. The man felt so warm, and his chest was so comfy… he could fall asleep right there.

He looked up at the man's face. The face could have been carved from porcelain with perfectly sculpted cheeks and a regally arched brow. Their eyes met again and Sora felt his mind spill over entirely to the handsome stranger.

_So your name's Sora. That's a lovely name. _

_You're beautiful Sora. _

All he could think about was the utterly stunning young man who embraced him. Sora felt himself smile.

The stranger smiled too. His hands moved, one on Sora's lower back and one on his shoulders.

He kissed Sora deeply. Sora's lips moved to kiss him back, his mouth opening and practically begging for tongue. The stranger obliged without missing a beat, exploring Sora's mouth and leaving nothing untouched.

_You'll make a fine pet._

He started to move down his neck, peppering it with light kisses. Sora got a strange sense of déjà vu, but he was already too far gone to care. All he could even bother to think about was the lips sucking on his neck.

Then, a sharp pain pierced his skin and a strange empty feeling consumed him.

But he didn't really care. He didn't want the warm body pressed up against his to leave. He didn't even care when a sharp scream split the calm air.

~0o0~

Roxas was grumbling angrily as he finally pulled up to the spot that Sora was supposedly at. Thankfully his mom was home when he got there and he had managed to get the keys to her car without too much trouble.

He got out of the car and looked around for Sora…

He wasn't there.

Roxas looked up at the road sign. Hallkept Avenue and 4th Street. This WAS the place, so where was Sora?

Oh dear lord, if he wandered away, he wasn't going to make it back to the house without getting bitchslapped (A/N: their brothers, they can do that without being gay).

Ah-ha! He saw something moving in the alley!

Roxas snorted, probably Sora waiting to scare him.

He peered in, almost screamed and darted out.

It had looked like Sora was MAKING OUT with another man.

He leaned back in, trying to tell who the taller person was. It was then he realized something was wrong. Sora wasn't moving. He was just sort of standing there, while the stranger sucked on his neck…

What was wrong with this picture?

Axel's earlier warning about vampires (of all things!) came back to him. He looked back at the scene and couldn't help but let out a shrill scream at the sight he saw before him.

The cloaked stranger had lifted his head, revealing his face. A boy of perhaps 17 or 18, with slit sea green eyes and shoulder-length silver hair.

The real reason Roxas screamed was the fact the person had a pair of sinister looking fangs and blood trailing down his lower lip.

It really couldn't be! They're not real! Vampires aren't real!

The figure took a step forward, his foot landing with a stomp loud enough to shake Roxas out of his shock. He backed-up slowly, matching his steps with the approaching vampire's.

Roxas' back collided with his car. He gasped and blinked, looking at the metal obstruction blacking his escape route. He turned to look back at the supposed-vampire. It was still walking as slow as it always was, but it was MUCH closer than it had been.

A flicker of darkness and the figure was right in front of Roxas's face. Roxas didn't bother to bite back a scream. He looked up, his eyes meeting the vampire's head on.

_So noisy…_

All of a sudden a searing pain erupted in Roxas's head.

_Leave…_

It felt like a knife was being driven through his skull

_Leave!_

A scream was coming from his throat so loud he was surprised no one had come to inspect the noise.

The pain was getting so intense he thought he was going to die.

Then, the pain abruptly stopped. He looked up and possibly even more shocked at when he had seen a vampire for the first time.

"Axel?!"


	5. In Which a Boy is Kidnapped by a Vampire

**A/N: **I hope I didn't take to long getting this up, it was really hard to write. Oh, and funny story; apparently when I was sleeping over at a friend's house, she got up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and when she got back, apparently I said 'seething darkness' in my sleep… Oh, and sorry, Axel's character is really hard to write, so sorry if he seems OoC.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, SephCloud, SephZack, implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 5: In Which a Boy Gets Kidnapped by a Vampire

~0o0~

"Axel?!" Roxas cried in shock.

The flaming redhead was standing protectively in front of Roxas, holding out his hands. He had apparently struck the vampire with something, but Roxas didn't see anything he could've used as a weapon. Also, he was dressed up in this long black cloak, not unlike the one the vampire was wearing, with various silver ornaments on it.

"Roxas, what did I tell you?" Axel said sternly, like he was a mother scolding her son.

"H-huh?" Roxas sputtered out, scared and confused at the same time.

Axel turned around, the silver chains on his coat jingling, and bent around to help Roxas up.

"Didn't I tell you that Sora was in danger? And didn't you tell me 'vampires don't exist?'" Axel opted a high-pitched nasally voice to imitate Roxas, "Well, didn't I? Come-on say it. I was right and you were wrong!"

Roxas just stared at him, realizing what he was getting at.

"Is this really the time?!"

"Are you kidding? I have been waiting my entire life to hear you say that!"

"You've only known me for three months!"

"Roxy, come ooooooooooooooon-" Axel whined, only to be cut off by an urgent scream from an irritated blonde.

"LOOK OUT!!" Roxas practically screeched.

The vampire launched itself, tendrils of darkness curling around his form to form sharp knives.

Axel whipped around, grabbing Roxas and jumping up an impossible height, gracefully landing on his feet a few feet away from the now-smoking wreckage of his mother's car.

The vampire rose out of the wreckage, the flames surrounding his form only making look more like the demon he was. He smirked,

"You're a fairly skilled hunter. The Flurry of Dancing Flames if I'm not mistaken?" he said, his voice echoing, even though he was out in the open.

"And you're the infamous Riku the Erebus am I right? Well, the name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Are you going to get serious?" Riku smirked again.

"Roxas, go help Sora."

"What?"

Axel gave Roxas a shove, "Go help Sora!" he shouted.

"R-right." Roxas took off stumbling, clutching his sore side, where a piece of the car had hit.

Axel turned his attention back to Riku. He took a deep breath, and held out his hands. A fistful of fire appeared in both.

"You ever heard the phrase 'you play with fire and you will get burned?'"

~0o0~

Roxas looked back at Axel and the vampire. They were both locked in a battle too fast for Roxas to follow. He would have to ask Axel about the pyrokinesis later.

He looked down the alley, looking desperately for Sora. He spotted him, still standing in the same spot, completely unaware of the chaos surrounding him.

"Sora!"

The brunette did not respond to his brother's cry. Roxas ran up to him, roughly grabbing his shoulders.

"Sora! Wake up!" Roxas cried, shaking Sora's shoulders roughly. The boy only looked blankly ahead, his eyes unfocused.

"Come on Sora! What wrong with you?" he shook him again, and slapped him across the face.

"Come on…!" Roxas dropped his head in defeat.

Sora's pupils contracted for just a moment.

"…nngh… Ro-Roxas…?"

"Sora!" Roxas's head shot up. Sora had a pained expression on his face, but it looked like he was aware at least.

"Oh, man, don't make me worry like that…!" Relief flooded through the blonde's body.

"Wha-whats goin' on…?" Sora mumbled, his voice slightly slurred, looking like he was about to faint.

Before Roxas could answer, an explosion ripped through the area.

Axel's scream echoed through the alley.

"ROXAS!"

~0o0~

Roxas stared over at where Sora's body was tossed after the explosion tore through the Chevy Chase Bank.

Through a red-tinted haze, Roxas the vampire walk over, completely un-harmed.

The blonde tried to move, to get away from the demon and over to Sora, but the attempt caused a wicked streak of pain to shoot down his back.

The vampire (hadn't Axel said his name was Riku?) squatted down in front of Roxas and gave Roxas a bemused expression.

"Your brother had better be worth the trouble I went to get him. I expect him to DELIVER." He spat out the last word.

"Don't- don't you touch h-him…!"

The vampire just smirked and went over to where Sora's unconscious body lay. He picked him up bridal style.

The last thing Roxas saw was both of them vanishing into a tenebrous swirl of darkness before he blacked out.


	6. In Which a Boy Wakes up in a Blue Room

**A/N: **Well, I'm terribly this took so long. I had absolutely no idea how to write Sora and Riku's interaction, so I rewrote this like a hundred times. It still feels a bit awkward to me though… FYI, I probably won't update this again for at least two weeks because of finals and a very big history project. Oh, and also, I changed Roxas's 'study group' to kendo practice in the earlier chapters.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, SephCloud, SephZack, implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 6: In Which a Boy Wakes up in a Blue Room

~0o0~

Everything swam slowly into focus. Blues and blacks gradually shaped themselves into coherent shapes.

For a moment, Sora couldn't remember who he was, and he was perfectly comfortable just lying in the blue hues that engulfed him.

Then it all came rushing back to him. Waking up in an alley, the fight with Roxas and his mother, running out to get toilet paper… and then it was just a big blank.

Finally scooting up, he was able to get a good look at his surroundings. He was lying in perhaps the largest canopy bed he had ever seen.

With effort Sora pulled himself out from under the thick covers and drew back the azure canopy drapes and stepped out into the room.

The entire room was draped in different shades of blue. From the soft, almost plush, blue carpet to the thick, velvet curtains drawn tightly over the large window.

It took Sora a bit to form the right words for this situation.

"Where the hell am I?" he finally managed to squeak out.

He stared at his surroundings completely at a loss of how he could've ended up here.

Finally getting his bearings, he made a beeline for the door, only to jump out of his skin himself when the door handle began to turn.

Sora froze, frightened about what might come from the door.

A head peeked through the door.

It was a young woman, with blonde hair pulled back with a black band, and eerily blank blue eyes. She looked around the room, and when she spotted Sora, still rooted to the spot, she bowed politely.

Without saying a word, she walked into the room and deposited a bundle of clothes onto the bed and left the room, quickly as she had come.

Perplexed, Sora looked down at what he was wearing for the first time. He blushed when he realized they weren't his usual clothes, but a pair of satin pajamas. Also blue.

Grumbling, he rifled through the pile and was a bit aggravated to find that they were all suits. Still mumbling insults under his breathe he pulled on the least formal one. He didn't even bother with the tie.

Hesitantly, he poked his head out the door. The maid was nowhere in sight. Glancing back and forth, he finally deemed it safe, and began to walk down the massive hallway.

~0o0~

THIS HOUSE IS FUCKING HUGE.

The thought was the only thing really running through Sora's head. He had been wandering the mansion (or was it a castle?) for what seemed like hours and he was positive he was lost.

He had opened at least ten doors, and had to hide when he saw another maid coming down the hallway (this one was as pale as the moon with jet black hair).

Still hopelessly lost, Sora stopped dead in his tracks when he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. Panicking, he ran into the first door he saw and slammed it behind him.

He pressed himself against the door till the footsteps passed on. Trying to calm his heart down, he looked at the room he had jumped into.

It was just a large white domed room, with nothing but a magnificent grand piano sitting in the middle.

"…wow…" Sora gazed at the piano in awe. That thing had to cost at least $50,000 by the looks of it. He stepped up to it slowly. It looked as though it hadn't been played in years. Dusting off the keys, he sat down at the bench and started to play.

The notes just rolled off his fingers. The way the room was designed caused the music to echo brilliantly, covering up the fact that the piano was slightly out-of-tune.

He got halfway through the song before the sound of a single footstep echoed through the domed room.

Jerking around, the gorgeous music ended with a sudden wail.

Sora's eyes were laid upon the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Their eyes met.

"Don't stop playing."

Sora blinked. He hadn't expected the man to speak and he opened his mouth to say something but stop when the other man opened his mouth again.

"I said play."

The voice was more forceful this time. His eye's bore straight into Sora's.

It was a strange feeling, like all his thoughts were leaving his body slowly. He turned back to the piano, starting to play a new song. Even though he had never heard the score before in his life, he somehow knew what notes to play.

Soon, all thought left his mind as he was completely absorbed in his playing.

~0o0~

Riku could only smirk as the brunette's eyes glazed over. His playing was gorgeous.

When Riku had lured Sora into the alleyway that night, he had no idea that Sora was such a superb catch.

The song Sora was playing was one Riku had told him to play subconsciously. It was one of Riku's favorites.

Allowing himself to get swept up into the music, he stared to sing:

_This paradise is fragrant, even after all these years_

_In your foolish hands, it is going to be ruined_

_You step firmly on this blue world_

_Hold onto them, love the people_

_The sword is not purified_

_I kneel with my tears_

_The flame leads towards the western skies_

_We look up and it has no end_

_The light of our lives are tied_

_In the days we do not yet know_

_The sky is with one eye halfway closed_

_As it watched over us_

_The singing voice of the prayer_

_It resounds…_

_In this paradise_

_You step firmly on this blue world_

_Hold onto them, love the people_

A/N: Sorry, no AkuRoku this chapter, but the next chapter is all Roxas, I promise. The song Riku is singing is called Paradise Lost by Ali Project. Youtube it, it really fits the theme of the chapter.


	7. In Which a Boy Wakes Up in a Hospital

**A/N:** God, exams are a bitch, but now their over and I am happy! Okay, I realized I never said what the song in the first chapter was called. It's God Diva by Ali Project. Oh, and Roxas and Sora's mom's name is now officially Seiya, cause I got tired of calling her 'Roxas's mom'. That name comes from Uzumaki-sama's amazing work, _Stygian Solace _and _A Complete 180_. Go read them. I'm serious, do it now.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, SephCloud, SephZack, implied Zemyx

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 7: In Which a Boy Wakes Up in a Hospital

~0o0~

When Roxas came to, the first thing he realized was that he was in a hospital. And that he couldn't feel his arm.

Fearing for the worst, he attempted to look down at it, an action that caused little jolts of pain to race up and down his neck. He was met with a large ball of vivid crimson spikes. It took him a moment to realize it was Axel's head.

The red-head has fallen asleep and was currently resting his freakin' ginger skull right on Roxas's arm. With his good arm, he gave the head a nice, good thwack.

Axel jeked up with a mumbled "Hwaa…?" and sprayed spittle everywhere. Roxas let out an amused snort. Axel hadn't gelled his hair up, and it fell haphazardly around his face.

"Roxy…?" he asked, still half asleep. "You awake?"

"More than you are."

Axel rubbed his eyes, blinked several times, and then in a voice much too loud, shouted out:

"Oh Roxy! Your okay! I was so worried!" He latched onto the blonde, like the leech he was.

"Axel, stop it! G-get off! Roxas franticly tried to push the clingy red-head off, but doing so with one arm was proving to be difficult.

Figures it was that exact moment his mother decided to walk in.

"Oh, Roxas, you're awake!" with surprising strength she pushed Axel off, sending him right into the wall, much to Roxas's amusement.

~0o0~

"Well, a large shard of glass pierced your lower abdomen, but we were able to remove it with little trouble. Other than a few scratches you're remarkably unscathed! Being so close to a gas pipe explosion could have killed you." the doctor exclaimed.

"So, Roxas is going to be okay, right?" Seiya asked hesitantly.

"He should be able to leave in a few days. All the minor scratches are healed up, and once the wound on your back heals, you'll be good as new!" the doctor explained in a practiced, cheery voice.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Seiya let out a long relieved sigh.

"Hear that Roxy? You're gonna be okay! And here I was worrying about you!" Axel exclaimed, giving Roxas a pat on the back. Well, actually, it was more like a punch, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Ow." Roxas growled out through his teeth.

"Oh, sorry." Axel's hand retreated as though he expected Roxas to bite it.

~0o0~

After a few more tests, the doctor left the room content and Seiya left to check the news for any sign of Sora, leaving only the red-head and the blonde. An awkward followed.

"Sooooooo… Roxy…" Axel started. He 'eeped' shut when he could practically see the anger coming off of the blonde in waves.

"AXEL." Somewhere a window cracked.

Said red-head made a noise somewhere between a dying cow and rubbing a cat the wrong way.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"First, that wasn't all a dream was it? It wasn't really a gas pipe exploding was it? What happened to Sora? Why does mom think he ran away? Why could you use fire like that? Just who WAS that Riku guy?"

"Whoa, whoa, Roxy, slow down! I know you're curious, but take a breath!"

Roxas couldn't help but form his mouth into an angry pout.

"Alright, alright, but one question at a time."

Roxas took a deep, calming breath. "Start from the beginning. Are vampires really… real?"

Axel sighed. "Yep, they are. Evil blood-suckers that burn in the sunlight and can steal your free will just by looking at you. They don't care about the sex of the people they lure and kidnap with their singing. The victim is either dies due to blood loss or is subjugated to a lifetime of being a slave of sorts."

"So they're more like _Dracula_ than _Twilight_?"

"Pssh, I brought that book up in a conversation with a werewolf once, and he tried to claw my face off."

"Oh great, so now _werewolves_ are real too?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised. After all you saw?"

"Not really, but just how many seemingly-mythological monsters actually exist?"

"And that brings us to our next topic of discussion. Ya, lots of mythological creatures actually exist, they just hide themselves well."

"So I can expect to meet Bigfoot at the supermarket?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

Axel chuckled, "No, not at the supermarket, BUT you ever notice that incredibly fat, hairy hobo in the alleyway that smells like dead fish?"

"You're kidding." Roxas stared at him with wide eyes. "What else is there? Like, are dragons and unicorns and witches all real?"

"Yesiree! All three and more!" Axel waved his arms dramatically.

"Sooooooo…" Roxas shifted in the hospital bed, "Whichoneareyou?" he blurted out all at once.

"Huh?" Axel stared blankly.

"The fire thing you did! Against that vampire! Doesn't that mean you're a 'mythological creature' too?"

"Oh, you mean this?" he held up a finger, and a tiny flame sparked right on the tip.

"Yes that! What else!" Roxas cried, getting impatient.

"Actually, my mother is a dragon." He stated as though it was the most normal in the world.

Roxas stared.

"… I'm not gonna sprout wings ya know."

Roxas pouted. Axel cracked up. Roxas tried to smother him with the pillow.

**A/N:** This turned out shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to get it up (haha, that's what (s)he said) sooner for you guys. ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION SOON. DO NOT PANIC. I am simply being a bitch and am going to make you guys wait. Oh, and there will be some smut next chapter if all goes according to plan. Look forward to it!


	8. In Which a Boy Meets a Vampire Part 2

**A/N:** Ugh, I'm soooooooo sorry! So many things came up! Otakon, my two-week trip to Hawai'i, a friend getting brain surgery, and then school… and just a whole buncha shit! I cut this chapter short because I was having trouble with it, and no, sorry, I didn't have the guts to write the smut yet. I also have no idea when the nest chapter will come out… so just bear with me alright?

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, SephCloud, SephZack, implied Zemyx, and now implied SaïXemnas

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 8: In Which a Boy Meets a Vampire

~0o0~

The noise of the piano notes faded slowly from the room with a deep tremble. Sora's fingers settled on the pristine white keys as Riku slowly walked over to the piano bench. He settled a hand on the brunette's shoulder. With more force than necessary, he jerked Sora up into a standing position. He spun him around to face him, and smirked for a moment looking at the brunette's dazed expression. The kid was so easy to glamour; he barely had to excerpt any effort, making everything easier. Unlike his father, Riku liked easy prey, not fighters.

Riku swept Sora up in his arms bridal style. It was time to have some fun with his new toy.

~0o0~

Riku's room in the manor was a lot like Sora's, canopy bed, thick curtains, except the color theme was black. Red candles were placed along the walls at random intervals. Smirking, Riku flung Sora onto the bed, the covers creasing with the sudden weight.

The vampire almost wanted to laugh at the fact that the boy's previously blank expression had changed to one of mild surprise, almost as if he wanted to say 'Heeeey, what'd do that for?'

Riku stood back to admire the boy for a few moments, and turned to leave, pausing in front of the door to snap his fingers and release Sora. It was too much of a pain to keep him glamoured while Riku wasn't near him.

~0o0~

When Sora came to, the first thing he thought was 'Maaaaan, not _again…_' He really had to take are of his little problem of waking up in strange rooms.

Sora pushed himself up of the bed, and practically ran towards the door. Unlike last time, the door was firmly locked. Sighing, he slumped back onto the bed, his head spinning. How did he get into this mess?

Let's see, he was out running to get toilet paper for mom, and then… he saw something in the alleyway, a person in a cloak… then a big fat blank! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what happened.

Sora made his thinking face and concentrated _really hard_ (which involved him scrunching up his eyes and poofing out his cheeks) and tried to remember. This time he was rewarded with a flash of something…

_Come on Sora! What wrong with you?! Come on…! Roxas's face swam in and out of focus for a moment. _

"…_nngh… Ro-Roxas…?" he mumbled, his throat sandpaper dry._

"_Oh, man, don't make me worry like that…!" the yellow blur that was Roxas shifted for a moment._

"_Wha-whats goin' on…?" he managed to slur out. God did his head _hurt_! _

_Then, before Roxas had a chance to say anything, some unseen force tossed both their bodies roughly against a hard stone wall and Sora finally lost consciousness. _

Sora jerked up in the bed, the memories of what happened hitting with the force of a freight train.

"So that's what happened." Sora murmured to himself. "Wait, why aren't I hurt?" Sora looked down at himself. He was so sure something had pierced his abdomen, but there wasn't even a mark.

"Well, you can thank me for that." stated a voice from the door. Sora's head jerked around so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. The hot guy from the piano room!

"Uh… what?" Sora replied dumbly. The guy chuckled, and proceeded to sit down on the side of the bed. The brunette shook his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts. _When had he come in…?_ "Um, I mean, who are you? Why am I here?"

"I'm Riku, and you'll find out soon, but right now I bet you must be hungry." he said, whipping out a bowl of strange looking, but delightfully smelling, broth. Right on cue, the brunette's stomach rumbled hungrily.

Blushing, Sora gave a mumbled 'thanks' and took the bowl. Seeing no spoon, he just tilted the bowl up to his lips and took a huge gulp. It was good, really good. Then he mentally slapped himself. Hello! It could've been drugged!

"Oh, don't worry. It's not drugged. If I wanted to kill you I could have done it already." Riku stated calmly.

Sora didn't know whether to be freaked out by the fact that Riku said that with this freakishly serene look on his face or because he seemed to have just read Sora's mind.

"…yeah… I guess…" Sora mumbled and finished the rest of the broth. Then attempting to lighten the mood, he said "but not if you wanted to rape me, huh?" he gave a fake little laugh to go along with the statement.

Riku took the bowl and got up, a quiet little smile still in place. He set the bowl on a table in the far end of the room and turned back to look directly at Sora.

_Exactly_

Then the oddest thing happened. Riku's eyes flashed, the pupils slitting like a cats, and their color changing from a gentle emerald to a sickly, acid green.

Sora couldn't look away. Literally, he couldn't move any part of his body.


	9. In Which a Boy Visits a Crack House

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, SephCloud, SephZack, implied Zemyx, and now with implied SaïXemnas, Yuffientine and Zaerith

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 9: In Which a Boy Visits a Crack House

~0o0~

Roxas looked down at the decrepit-looking row house nestled in between two abandoned buildings. The pasty yellow-white paint was peeling with old age and graffiti covered the entire left side of the structure. Living in Traverse Town, these places were a depressingly common sight. Ever since dad left, and having to move to this place, things had just gone downhill.

"… Axel," Roxas turned to look up at the redhead.

"Hmm?" Axel mumbled, busily searching his deep pockets for something

"Why are we at a crack house?" Axel seemed to finally find what he was looking for and pulled out a dark, rusty key.

"This isn't a crack house Roxy, (_Don't call me that!) _this is the answer to all your questions."

Ignoring the confused look the blonde gave him, Axel stepped down the staircase heading to the basement. He jammed the old key into the door's lock and began to jiggle it back and forth, obviously having trouble getting the key to turn.

Axel began to grumble angrily, shaking the door handle and muttering something about 'Zexion's stupid locks!' before he managed to slam the door open. A humungous cloud of dust shot out of the building into the city air.

"There we go!" Axel stated happily, glancing at Roxas and motioning him to follow, before turning and heading into the building.

The building was even shabbier on the inside than on the outside. Dust and cobwebs coated every surface and Roxas was pretty sure he saw a cockroach as big as a rat scuttle into the shadows. Some shady-looking objects were shoved into grungy corners.

"…Axel, seriously, why are we here?" the blonde whispered as he tiptoed behind Axel, who was strutting confidentially into the dank bowels of the building.

"You just have to see~" he sing-sung with his characteristic smirk on his face.

So they kept walking… and walking… and walking.

"Damnit Axel, how far is it?!" Roxas yelled.

Axel stopped abruptly in his tracks, then spun around on his heel and began marching briskly back down the hall.

"Passed the door."

Roxas face palmed.

~000~

They walked up to a completely non-descript door that Roxas hadn't even noticed when they had walked down the hallway before. Upon closer inspection, Roxas could see several strange symbols etched into the door frame.

Axel took the same key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock with the same force he did with the last one.

This door opened with much less force required than the last one. Roxas leaned over Axel's side to see through the dark doorway.

He squinted, this eyes trying to find something to focus on in the gloomy darkness. Before he could make out any coherent shapes Axel grabbed his hand and ran through the strange door without a word, and dragging a cussing Roxas along behind him.

~000~

Have you ever been dragged through a huge pile of Jell-O? No, well then you probably can't imagine what Roxas felt going through the door.

He fell to the floor, still cussing, when the strange feeling passed.

"Oh my GOD, Axel, what the fuck was that?" he asked coughing and sputtering.

"Never been through a magical portal?" Axel asked casually as he stood off to the side, doing something Roxas couldn't see, considering he could only really look at the slightly spinning floor.

"Duh, who do I look like, Harry Potter?" Roxas retorted smartly, trying to think through the massive headache he had developed. He looked around and saw they were in a plain, metal box colored like dark steel, and about six by six feet. Rather uninteresting, except for random bits of wall that were open and revealed chaotic inner wiring.

Axel didn't hear him though; too busy fiddling with something that resembled an open computer casing built by rabid monkeys. The red-head let out a yelp of success when the mass of wires gave a sound like when you put metal in a microwave.

Roxas, just now managing to get to his feet after the weird Jell-O trip, was greeted by the sight of one of the sides of the box simply melting away. He looked out and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

**A/N: **Are you confused yet? Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I was procrastinating something fierce. ZibbieYamala left me a wonderful review and it motivated me to get to work on this chapter again. FYI, the next few chapters will also be more Roxas-centric.


	10. In Which A Boy Visits a Convention

**A/N:** I discovered the brilliant miracle that is Portal. This chapter was written entirely to GLaDOS's 'Still Alive' on repeat.

**Pairings: **SoRiku, AkuRoku, Cleon, SephCloud, SephZack, Zemyx, SaïXemnas, Yuffientine and Zaerith

**Summary:** Sora Hikari thought his life was as bad as it could get. He was wrong, and getting kidnapped by a vampire was the first step in the wrong direction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this is not done for profit. I also do not own any of the Ali Project song lyrics I use

Chapter 10: In Which A Boy Visits a Convention

~000~

"MRS. GAINSBOROUGH?!" Roxas gapped at the smiling brunette music teacher. "W-what are you doing here?"

The young woman laughed, something that sounded like trickling rivers. Which was weird because laughs don't usually sound like that, they usually just sounded like people rapidly exhaling air.

"I could ask the same of you, Roxas…" She said and, raising one eyebrow, she turned to look at Axel, who stood off awkwardly to the side. "…and Axel. Why did you bring Roxas here Axel?" her tone had become increasingly concerned.

The redhead in question shifted uncomfortably, "Well… as Leon would say 'the worse has come to pass'."

"So was it Riku after all?"

Roxas perked up at the mention of the brother-kidnapping vampire weirdo.

"When have Naminé's predictions ever been wrong?"

"What should we tell Vincent?"

Before they could continue, the blonde took it upon himself to interrupt the solemn discussion.

"Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

Axel and Aerith looked at him like they had completely forgotten about him being there.

"Sorry, Roxy (_don't call me that!_), completely forgot about you there."

~000~

The building that Roxas found himself in, in the company of a supposedly reptilian redhead and a possibly insane/homicidal music teacher, looked like a massive convention center. It was a enormous dome with hundreds of doors splitting of to the sides and staircases that looked to lead up to a second or possibly third floor.

And the people walking around looked worse than a comic con from hell.

There was every type of mythical creature Roxas had learned about, quite a few he'd never heard of, and some that looked like something a Sora's old dog Goofy might've brought coughed up (that old mutt had a bad habit of eating things off the ground).

Roxas was pointedly ignoring the fact that flowers were popping up occasionally whenever Mrs. Gainsborough took a step, even though the floor was linoleum.

"Umm, Axel," Roxas tugged on the redhead's shoulder, and whispered "Why, the… you know…" he motioned to the flowers, trying to be discreet and not insult Mrs. Gainsborough.

"Oh, Aerith is the most current reincarnation of Mother Nature." Axel said point blank.

"What does that imply?"

"You do not fuck with her, is what it implies."

~000~

After walking down the massive for a few more minutes, Aerith stopped in front of a seemingly normal-looking door (but Roxas was never going to trust any door ever again) and turned to address them.

"This is were I have to leave you for now. We'll send someone to get you when you're needed." She turned with an inhuman grace and disappeared through the door.

Axel and Roxas were left in an awkward silence. Roxas was just about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by a shout of:

"YO! AXEL!!"

Axel turned to look at who had called him, and when he found him, waved back. Roxas followed his friend's eyes only to be met with an incredibly odd sight. It looked like-

"DEMYX!" Axel shouted back, waving.

"D-Demyx!?" Roxas stuttered, finally getting a closer look at the approaching boy. It WAS Demyx, the dorky kind who talked to Axel, but Roxas never really got around to talking too.

…but, he looked a bit different than usual. For one, he was dressed in the same weird black cloak that Axel had been wearing earlier. He still had his hair done up in some weird Mohawk/mullet hybrid, but pointed ears stuck out horizontally from his head. There were gills on his neck and at random spots on his face there were patches of blue scales instead of skin.

"Axel, where were you last night?" Demyx whined, "Me and Zexy missed you for movie night!" he motioned to something bundled in his arms in a thick black towel.

"Demyx, if you do not let me out of here soon…" Roxas jumped. The bundle just talked! A head pushed its way out.

A tiny, silver fox fumbled and poked its way out of the blanket. "Just because you got me wet doesn't mean you have to suffocate me in a towel." He spoke, somehow managing to look mildly threatening, even though he was a fox that was hardly any bigger than a two-year-old.

Roxas had enough. First Axel claims to be a reptile. Now Demyx was part fish. And know there was a talking fox. This was INSANE.

"AXEL." Roxas growled. Instinctively, Axel stiffened and turned to look at the fuming blonde.

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?"

**A/N:** I think this was pretty good time for this chapter. I'm probably still confusing everybody, but next chapter is all the explaining, so it might be a bit boring. Oh, and if anybody doesn't know what a silver fox looks like, here are some pictures of what Zexion looks like. And no, he wont always be a fox.

http: // farm4. static. flickr. com/ 3153 / 2998 070371 _ bbb 2acf 080. jpg

http: // upload. Wikimedia .org/ wikipedia / commons/2 /2c/ Silberfuchs_ 0 6. jpg


End file.
